Rutina semanal
by Larissa Martz
Summary: Tenían una rutina. Cada tres días se veían en el salón abandonado del cuarto piso y entre caricias y besos disfrutaban del tiempo que les quedaba. Serie de drabbles /sin/ relación alguna. JamesRose.
1. 01

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Incesto.

Drabbles (sin) relación alguna por Larissa Martz.

* * *

**01**

Estaba prohibido. Eso lo sabían, pero no los detenía. El pecado los excitaba e incitaba a hacer cosas que sólo Merlín sabía. Sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo y olas de placer extenderse por el era algo que sólo ocurría tres veces al día; en el salón abandonado del cuarto piso.

Rosebud Weasley y James Sirius Potter no podían ansiar más esos días.


	2. 02

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Incesto.

Drabbles (sin) relación alguna por Larissa Martz.

* * *

**02**

Una risita salió de la boca de Rose y todos en la mesa de Gryffindor la quedaron viendo. La pelirroja, como toda Weasley que era, se sonrojó de un rojo escarlata hasta sus orejas. Les sonrió nerviosa y todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Cuando ya nadie tenía su mirada fija en ella, observó con firmeza a James, que estaba en frente de ella y frunció un poco los labios. Éste le devolvió el gesto con una deslumbrante sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Sin dejar de verla a los ojos, James dio una mordida a su tostada y siguió con su juego.

Ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de las patadas juguetonas y las caricias con los pies que ambos primos se daban debajo de la mesa.


	3. 03

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Incesto.

Drabbles (sin) relación alguna por Larissa Martz.

* * *

**03**

La mano de James subía por la pierna de la chica y se dirigía a su entrepierna, hasta que Rose, de un manotazo ciego para los demás, lo detuvo. Un codazo a su estomago y una apenas visible sonrisa en los labios de Rose le incitó a volver a intentarlo. Ésta vez subió más y llegó hasta el borde de su falda, levantándola y acariciando su piel en círculos; los ojos de Rose ya no se concentraban en su lectura. Con algo de torpeza y un difunto color carmín, se excusó y se levantó de la mesa diciendo que iría a leer a un lugar más propio y callado. James, por su parte, sabía que en diez minutos el se iría también, pero no exactamente a un lugar _propio_ y _callado_. Después de todo, hoy era miércoles.


	4. 04

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Incesto.

Drabbles (sin) relación alguna por Larissa Martz.

* * *

**04**

Las reuniones en La Madriguera en el verano eran ansiadas por los Weasley. Rose y Hugo esperaban con ansias el verano y las navidades para visitar a los abuelos. Con las extensiones y mejoras que el acogedor lugar había tenido, ya era posible que todos pudieran pasar las fiestas ahí.

Rose, la mojigata Rose, no se hubiese imaginado escabullirse a la mitad de la noche y encontrarse con James en el patio trasero.

Pasando la frontera del amor fraternal, ellos dos se besaban y escondían, temerosos de su familia.


	5. 05

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Incesto.

Drabbles (sin) relación alguna por Larissa Martz.

* * *

**05**

En el cuarto de James, se encontraban los dos en la cama, platicando y riendo en silencio. Nunca lo sabrían, pues no lo entenderían; lo mucho que se querían, que se deseaban. Estaba más de sus límites. Por eso las escapadas, por eso las excusas de visitar a Lily, por eso sus pijamadas. Por eso y por más.


	6. 06

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Incesto.

Drabbles (sin) relación alguna por Larissa Martz.

* * *

**06**

Había que admitirlo, se sentía culpable. Ver a James para hacer cosas no propias de primos cada tres días le hacía sentir más culpable todavía. No sabía a que llevaría eso, y aún así lo seguía haciendo. Trató de detenerlo, en serio que trató. Más la tentación le ganó y ahora, en la Sala de los Menesteres ambos primos se besaban con pasión y los gemidos inundaban la sala. Solo una vez más, se repetía Rose cuando muy en el fondo ella sabía que siempre habría más de una vez.


	7. 07

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Incesto.

Drabbles (sin) relación alguna por Larissa Martz.

* * *

07

El acariciaba su enmarañado pelo mientras ella lloraba en su pecho, gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Detrás, los padres les gritaban y remarcaban lo mal que estaban sus actos. James la apretaba más a su pecho mientras le susurraba: _Nosotros contra el mundo, Rosie_.

Aún así, no podía entender por qué el reproche. Ellos se amaban. No hacían daño a nadie.


	8. 08

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Incesto.

Drabbles (sin) relación alguna por Larissa Martz.

* * *

08

Cuando por descubrió que Rose era una niña, James la evitó. Le incomodaba verla jugar con Lily y le ponía los pelos de punta verla reír con los gemelos. Pero no iba a invitarla a jugar con él y Fred. Eso nunca. La extrañaba, pero era una _niña_ y James no jugaba con niñas.

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta que Rose ya no era una niña, se sorprendieron. Nunca se esperaron encontrarla en su habitación, a mitad de la noche, con un chico. Mucho menos si ese chico era un Malfoy. Todo echaron espuma por la boca. O mejor dicho, su padre (en el momento) y James (después de enterarse) lo hicieron. Su madre sólo se limitó a mandarle una dura mirada y su hermano sólo se burló de ella. Rose, por su parte, se encargaba de explicar la situación porqué por primera vez la frase _esto no es lo que parece_ era verdadera.

Cuando James se dio cuenta que sus celos no eran normales; que no podían ser justificados porque iban más allá de un pequeño cariño, la volvió a evitar. No era posible querer a su prima de esa manera. Y si lo era, tampoco se atrevía dar marcha atrás.


End file.
